Whereabouts of the Feather
イベント Duration イベント duration: 11th November 2018 (Sunday) 16:00 JST - 26th November 2018 (Monday) 14:59 JST イベント Guide 1: Play through the 25 ストーリー quests to earn 10 Gifts From a Senpai per quest. Every five quests will feature a boss, a single enemy(either a witch or a 魔法少女). These bosses retain their HP, so if you fail to defeat them the first time you can continue where you left off. Note that each quest can only be beaten once. Also remember that supports are unavailable and your 魔法少女 are saved between quests - their HP and MP will both carry over. If a girl dies, she will be unusable for a certain period of time. 10 free resurrections are available per day. Resurrection times are as seen below. ★ - 30 minutes ★★ - 60 minutes ★★★ - 90 minutes ★★★★ and ★★★★★ - 120 minutes 2: Once the ストーリー quests are finished, the 50 チャレンジクエスト are unlocked. These are much harder, and reward 10 Gifts From a Senpai per quest. Like the ストーリー quests, every five quests will feature a boss, and the rules for 魔法少女 remain the same with one addition: each team must feature three or more girls. 3: You can exchange 素材 with Gifts From a Senpai in the イベント shop. チャレンジクエスト Battle 1-10 = Possible drops: ⁠ - Battle 2 = ' Battle 2' Possible drops: ⁠ - Battle 3 = ' Battle 3' Possible drops: ⁠ - Battle 4 = ' Battle 4' Possible drops: ⁠ - Battle 5 = ' Battle 5' Possible drops: Section clear: 3x ' - Battle 6 = ' Battle 6 Possible drops: ⁠ - Battle 7 = ' Battle 7' Possible drops: ⁠ - Battle 8 = Battle 8 Possible drops: ⁠ - Battle 9 = ' Battle 9' Possible drops: ⁠ - Battle 10 = ' Battle 10' Possible drops: Section clear: ' }} |-| Battle 11-20 = - Battle 12 = ' Battle 12' - Battle 13 = ' Battle 13' - Battle 14 = ' Battle 4' - Battle 15 = Battle 15 - Battle 16 = ' Battle 16' - Battle 17 = ' Battle 17' - Battle 18 = ' Battle 18' - Battle 19 = ' Battle 19' - Battle 20 = ' Battle 20' }} |-| Battle 21-30 = - Battle 22 = Battle 22 - Battle 23 = ' Battle 23' - Battle 24 = ' Battle 24' - Battle 25 = ' Battle 25' - Battle 26 = ' Battle 26' - Battle 27 = ' Battle 27' - Battle 28 = ' Battle 28' - Battle 29 = Battle 29 - Battle 30 = ' Battle 30' }} |-| Battle 31-40 = - Battle 32 = ' Battle 32' - Battle 33 = ' Battle 33' - Battle 34 = ' Battle 34' - Battle 35 = ' Battle 35' - Battle 36 = Battle 36 - Battle 37 = ' Battle 37' - Battle 38 = ' Battle 38' - Battle 39 = ' Battle 39' - Battle 40 = ' Battle 40' }} |-| Battle 41-50 = - Battle 42 = ' Battle 42' - Battle 43 = Battle 43 - Battle 44 = ' Battle 44' - Battle 45 = ' Battle 45' - Battle 46 = ' Battle 46' - Battle 47 = ' Battle 47' - Battle 48 = ' Battle 48' - Battle 49 = ' Battle 49' - Battle 50 = Battle 50 }}